Disaster Road
by LayDTF
Summary: Jack was a con man before joining the Four Horsemen, what if that past came back to screw him over, and ended in him getting hurt? The people he has conned are not happy and they want revenge, they want to see Jack Wilder broken, but Daniel Atlas will not allow such a JackxDaniel I don't own
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos, I bring you here...a new fanfic! A little now you see me for Ya'll. My fav pairing from that shit quickly became JackxDaniel, or LoversDeath. However you want to address it as. This might be a multy-chapter but I don't know yet. Well. I shall let you read now.~ **

_**WARNINGS: **_**This is a MalexMale relationship! Don't like? What's wrong with you. Do like? Go ahead! There might be a future rape, trauma, and crying boys. LAUNGUAGE. And Jack. May be rated M in the future. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disaster road**

_If heaven's grief, _

_brings hell's rain, then _

_I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

Pain was a constant thing in Jack Wilder's life, this time was no different. His head ached, as well as pretty much his whole body, his shoulder bled from where he'd been stabbed, his breath was coming out in harsh gasps, so he probably had a broken rib or two, and he was pretty sure one of his legs was broken. Cards were scattered around the concrete floor, some splattered with blood from when he tried to defend himself. Heh, so much for that. He thought bitterly. Being in an alley, he knew it would probably be a while before he was found but he was currently in too much pain to care, taking deep breaths he struggled to push himself off the ground to a sitting position. He rested his back against the alley wall his breathing having escalated to wheezing as he struggled to keep himself conscious.

He knew he had to get out of there, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He was beginning to feel numb. He wasn't a fan of reading, but in the few books he'd read he knew that probably wasn't a good thing. His mind was foggy, and his growing headache wasn't helping out the situation. As the darkness began to cloud his vision he was completely sure he wasn't going to see the light of tomorrow.

* * *

The only light that was on in the small apartment was the one in the room which Daniel Atlas shared with Jack. Daniel had been reading when Jack went out and had barely paid any mind to the young man. Now, being 2:35 in the fucking morning, the 'control freak' was beginning to wonder where the hell the kid went. He refused to admit he was getting worried about him. Jack went out every now and then, so it was kind of normal by this time. Yet, Jack never stayed out _this _late. Daniel shook his head and turned off the lamp. Jack had probably found something interesting and just decided to stick around. Yeah. That was probably it.

If only he believed it himself.

* * *

The call came at 5:55 in the morning. Startling Daniel out of his pleasant dreams, he practically jumped a few feet in the air at the annoying ringtone on his phone. With a loud grumble and a few curses he reached out and grabbed the phone off the nightstand before hitting the answer button with a very annoyed 'Hello?' There was a pause. "I assume you are the one known as Daniel" The person on the other line asked. Daniel felt as if something was suddenly very, _very_ wrong. "Depends on whose asking." He answered quietly, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm calling on behalf of a man named Jack Wilder. Who as transferred into the hospital earlier today." Daniel's body went cold. _Jack was in the hospital? _"What happened?" He asked quickly, now completely awake, he jumped out of bed and began to get dressed. "He was found in an alley, probably random gang violence, but he was badly beaten." _Random gang violence? As if, he was a horsemen for God's sake. He could easily escape a random gang. Hell, he could escape __**anyone.**_"How bad?" Daniel's voice was shaky, even to his own ears, he admits he was a soft spot for Jack. The kid always trying for his attention, so yeah. He had a soft spot for him, but that was all he was willing to admit. "He had two broken ribs, a stab wound to the shoulder, and a broken leg. They wheeled him out of surgery a few minutes ago and that's when I received the information for your number." _This didn't sounds good, this didn't sound goo at all. _"What hospital?" Was all he could choke out. "Mount Sinai." Came the quick reply. "I'll be there in a few minutes." With that he hung up.

He ran out of his room and to the room in which Henley slept, almost kicking down the door. "Wake up he roared, Jack is in the hospital!" He saw the information register on her sleepy face before she leaped into action. Waking Merritt wasn't very hard, for the man had already been half awake after all the noise Daniel made. Both magicians were dressed in a matter of seconds as Daniel filled them in on the situation. Henley put a and to her mouth in shock, while Merritt stood n stunned silence. The three quickly ran out of the apartment and towards the small car they owned.

The ride to the hospital was long and tense, Daniel had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel and he was going at speeds that would make his grand father roll in his grave. Merritt didn't even speak on the way, which freaked Daniel out more than it should have.

The car sped through the crowded streets of New York, earning many annoyed honks from other drivers, but the three horsemen didn't care, the only thing only thing on their mind was to get to their youngest member who was currently unconscious on a hospital bed.

**There it is people, the first chapter of Disaster Road. I hope you guys enjoyed, if you did drop me a review. 8D I'd appreciate it. Until next time! -Lay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai guys, wow! So many follows and favorites already ;3; thank you guys so much!****  
**

**WARNINGS: None for now XD Mentions of some secret feelings~ **

**To: Miss Emeralds, for her awesome first review.**

**Without further ado, I bring you chapter two of Disaster Road! **

_I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room, _

_can anybody help me with these exit wounds? _

_I don't know how much more love, this heart can lose. _

_And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds._

The buzzing in his head and the strong smell of antiseptic was the wonderful thing that Jack woke to. The second, was the feel of someone's hand wrapped around his own. Forcing his eyes open, he took a few seconds to adjust to the bright light. Hospital. He was in a hospital. How the hell did he get here? Flashes from the night before appeared in his mind and he gave a frustrated groan. So it wasn't a dream then. The hand that was holding his twitched and he was brought back to the matter at hand. His eyes drifted to the person holding his hand, his eyes widening at seeing it was Henley. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that it wasn't Daniel. (Not that he liked him or anything.)

All three horsemen where inside the room, Merritt was on the small couch in the room, snoring quite loudly too. Daniel had probably been keeping a silent vigil by his beside, had he not fallen asleep, his arms crossed as he slept on the chair next to Jack's bed. Jack had to admit, he looked rather cute, unruly hair covering his face, his mouth slightly agape, lower lip trembling with each exhale. It made him chuckle to see the usually so twitchy magician looking so vulnerable. Though his chuckle was low, Henley seemed to stir, sitting up in her chair and rubbing the sleep out her eyes before looking at Jack. He watched the surprise register on her face before he was getting a faceful of Henley's love, which startled Daniel out of his sleep as well as Merritt. Jack praised the lord he was on very good medicine or else he would be in a shitload of pain right now. "We were so worried about you!" Henley cried. "Don't you ever do that again!" She talked so lowly that Jack almost missed it when she said, "Daniel's been worried sick." His heart fluttered at hearing those words, a soft blush creeping into his cheeks. _Daniel worried about __**him**__? _It seemed too good to be true. Daniel was probably jut worried about loosing one of his horsemen. Yeah, that was probably it. One look at Daniel though, told him otherwise.

* * *

The three horsemen had entered the hospital in a rush, Daniel stumbling forward to ask where Jack's room was. Henley and Merritt could practically _feel_ the worry coming off of the man, they shared a pointed look with each other. Daniel seemed to have more for Jack than 'just a soft spot.'

When they entered the room there was a collective gasp from all of them. Jack had obviously been cleaned up, but he still looked battered, bruises colored his face and he had a split lip, his leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow, and they could see the bandages that were wrapped around his chest from under the hospital gown.

Daniel had quickly taken a seat next to Jack's bed and took a hold of his hand, his brows furrowed in concern was he watched their youngest member's face. Merritt and Henley shared another look and decided to make themselves comfortable, Merritt took the couch, intent on catching some sleep while Henley took the chair on the opposite side of Jack's bed.

It was obviously going to be a long night.

Daniel wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, Merritt and Henley had long since fallen asleep and he couldn't bring himself to join them no matter how exhausted he felt.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, holding Jack's hand, gritting his teeth to calm himself down, mumbling apologies for not trying to check where he had gone, fighting back angry tears, and praying to someone _anyone_ that Jack was okay.

He doesn't know how long he sat there, he doesn't know for how he would continue to sit there, but he would stay sitting there until his exhaustion took over his body.

Eventually he began to doze off, his head lolling forward occasionally. With a gruff sigh, he released his grip on Jack's hand and crossed his arms on his chest, he really didn't want to let go of Jack's hand, but he didn't want the kid getting any ideas. Well, not until he sorted out his own feelings first. Then they'd see what would happen. Leaning back on the uncomfortable chair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax for a while. He was sure Henley would wake him when Jack awoke.

Images of what Jack went through flashed in his mind as he tried to sleep, he grit his teeth and shook the images away and shuddered.

Jack was here, Jack was fine, everything was fine.

And once again. Daniel Atlas didn't believe himself.

**Aaaaaaannnnd we're done! 8D Second chapter of Disaster Road~ I hope you guys enjoyed it, drop me a review if you did. Have an awesome day! -Lay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy hell, this chapter killed me you guys, I had such an extreme writer's block that I sat on the laptop for **_**hours**_**. Just glaring at the dam screen. So yeah, I finally got it though! 8D So that's fucking good. Not all too happy with it...but yeah. Overall I don't think it's too bad. I'd also would like to thank all of you for faving and alerting and reviewing 8'D ANYWAYS. Enough from me. Enjoy the new chapter! **

_All this time,_

_I've been waiting,_

_To find a way to reach inside,_

_To wield the hands unfolding time_

Jack hadn't had much time to access the situation, not with Henley all over him. Now that moved away, he took a good look at himself. Honestly, he looked like shit. He returned his gaze back to the other horsemen and found they were staring at him. "What?" Daniel walked closer to him and in a gentle voice, more gentle than Jack had ever heard been spoken to in his _life_. "What happened?" _What happened? __**What happened?**__ What happened was that I was beaten half to death and dumped in a fucking alley by people I never thought I'd see again. That's what fucking happened. _Jack laughed softly, "Oh you know, I wasn't paying attention and these guys got the drop on me." It wasn't a complete lie, but they looked unconvinced. "Guys seriously, this happens in New York all the time." _This doesn't happen to you, you're Jack Wilder. This doesn't happen to you. _Merritt and Henley still looked unconvinced. Hell, Merritt was a _mentalist _for fuck's sake, but for some reason the older magician didn't call him on his bullshit. He just remained quiet. Daniel though, had fixed him with a glare that had frozen him on the spot. Jack quickly looked away, hoping that Daniel would not saying anything. Fortunately, or unfortunately for him, Daniel chose to stay quiet. If only for now.

* * *

Jack was lying. _That_ much Daniel knew. He just wasn't sure what it was about yet, so he decided to stay quiet. He knew how closed off Jack could get when he didn't want to talk about something. _Especially _when troubled him. He needed some time alone with Jack. _Now. _"You two go ahead and call Dylan, just use one of those hospital phones and don't attract too much attention." He ordered, nodding towards the door, they were still on the run from the cops after all. Henley and Merritt quickly got the message and left the room, leaving the two men alone. Daniel turned to Jack, who tensed, looking at Daniel through narrowed eyes. He looked as if he was trying to figure out his plan, which was pretty stupid on the kid's part, because Daniel had no plan. He was just hoping Jack would trust him enough to tell him what happened. Which was pretty stupid on his own part, because Jack didn't trust _anyone_. Quietly, he took a seat in the chair he had sat in when they first arrived, the chair in which he held Jack's limp hand, hoping the damn kid was alright.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other for a very, _very _long time. Jack was the first to break away from their stare down, the wall suddenly seeming more interesting to him. Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Jack." Said kid looked up. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He watched as Jack's lips became a thin line, his brows furrowing. "I already told you what happened Daniel." Raising his brows, Daniel leaned back on the chair and shook his head. "Y'know, you're a very bad liar Jack." Jack shot him a glare. "It's what happened." Daniel narrowed his eyes, "Yes well, someone probably _did_ get the drop on you, but not some random guy on the street. You aren't the type to get caught off guard Jack. So tell me, what really happened?" The second Jack tensed, Daniel knew he had him. Jack couldn't hide it from him forever, he was pretty sure the kid knew that.

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "I don't know Daniel. I really don't. They just cornered me, and I didn't know what to do." Daniel furrowed his brows. "Who cornered you?" He asked quietly, leaning closer to Jack slowly. "They said that they were people I had conned, they said they were getting me back." He put his head in his hands, and took a deep breath. Daniel stared at Jack for a few seconds before setting a hand on his shoulder, only to have him flinch away. The moment catching Daniel off guard, sure Jack wasn't one to enjoy too much cuddling, but he didn't mind a touch or two. Swallowing a lump that formed in his throat, he pulled his hand back. "You know-you can tell me anything." He said softly, moving away from Jack and leaning back against the chair. Jack gave him a small nod and closed his eyes, it was obvious he was tired. The kid was asleep in a matter of seconds leaving Daniel to his thoughts.

* * *

They were both awoken by Henley rushing inside of the room, Daniel he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until she barged inside. Before he was able to voice his question she spoke in a very hurried and panicked tone. "Cops are here, we need to get out _now_." Daniel was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Shit." He muttered and looked at Jack. "Seems like we have to get you out of here." Jack gave him a half hearted grin, not very happy about the situation. "Do what you have to do."

"Henley, where's Merritt?" "He's waiting outside of the room." Daniel nodded, "Tell him to come on, I need help moving Jack. " Said young man made a strangled noise of protest and Daniel shot him an apologetic look.

With Merritt's help, they dragged Daniel out of the hospital, trying in vain to ignore his pained cries. Daniel hailed a taxi and they all clambered inside, heading back to their small apartment. Daniel almost tore his hair out because the damn look of fear Jack had on his face the entire time he held him shook him to the very core.

* * *

Once they made it to the apartment, (thank fucking God too.) They set Jack down on his bed, not missing the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. Daniel wasn't sure if it was because they finally stopped moving him or if it was because no one was holding him. Probably both. Daniel had tried to offer him some comfort, but he'd flinch away every time Daniel would put his hand anywhere near him. The kid looked fucking _terrified_, and Daniel hated it. He decided that if Jack was scared of him, he would leave the kid be and well, not touch him. He was sure he couldn't take the kid flinching every time he got too close to him anyways.

He hoped that keeping his distance would help with the whole fear problem that seemed to have arisen.

God. Why is he always so wrong?

**DAMNIT DANIEL. ALWAYS WRONG. Ahem. Well, that's it. Sorry if the whole getting him out of the hospital seemed rushed (I'm not really sure if it did or not. Up to you.) I was contemplating that part and yeah, I shared my **_**predicament.**_** With my boyfriend, who's helping me, and he suggested just to have them leave before the cops enter the room and a shit storm begins. So that's what I did. THOUGH. I'm starting the fourth chapter soon and I has a surprise for y'all. So watch out. ;D -Lay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Before I start anything I have to tell you that I might start taking **_**a lot**__**longer**_**to update. School started, normally it wouldn't be a problem but I need to study more this year (and the years that come too) because I want to get into a good college. Apart from my random news, here is the surprise I told you about! 8D You can thank my beta for the argument dialogue. I asked her for help and she sent me an entire paragraph worth of dialogue. Jesus Christ. ANYWAYS. Enjoy the fourth chapter of Disaster Road! **

_When I wake up  
The dream isn't done__  
I wanna see your face__  
And know I made it home_

"You're avoiding me." Jack's voice rang throughout the quiet apartment, catching Daniel off guard. It was true, he'd been avoiding Jack as much as possible since the day at the hospital. The day Jack wouldn't stop being afraid of being touched. He couldn't help but blame himself for what happened, he knew he had no control over what had happened, but he couldn't _help_ it. If he had just called Jack, maybe he'd be okay. Hell, they wouldn't be alone right now if Merritt and Henley hadn't practically _forced _him to stay. "What makes you think that?" Daniel asked quietly, shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. Jack shifted from his position on the couch, facing him. "You've been avoiding me for about a week now. What's going on?" Running a hand through his hair, Daniel shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Jack. "That's a damn lie and you fucking know it Daniel!" Jack almost yelled, getting up from the couch to where Daniel was sitting. "Jack sit back dow-" "NO!" Blinking in surprise, he stared up at Jack. Jack barely raised his voice at _anyone_, in these past few days he had barely _talked_. "It's hard to believe I belong in this damn group when all you fucking do is avoid me!" He yelled. Daniel felt rage suddenly build up inside of him, rising to his feet and glaring at Jack he shouted, "I'm only giving you space, and obviously you don't even enjoy it when I'm around anyways!" Jack's expression morphed into one of confusion, stumbling back a step. "What the hell are you talking about of cour-" "And now you're all hurt because of this stupid plan we had!" If it weren't for them becoming a group this would have never happened! God, why _him _why _Jack_? "I...Daniel?" "And now I can barely look at you because if it weren't for you joining us you would have never had gotten fucking _jumped_!" "Daniel! Daniel stop I'm fine!" "And left in the fucking streets! And you know what the worse part is? The..the fucking worst part is I'm glad you're a part of us because otherwise I never would've known you-" "Daniel." "No, no let me finish. I never would've known you. And that's. inconceivable and impossible because..." "Because what?" Before Jack even knew what was happening, Daniel had pressed his lips against his. Jack stiffened at the sudden action, eyes wide because _holy shit _ Daniel was kissing him. Daniel was _kissing _him, and he _liked _ it.

Daniel wasn't sure for how long they stood there, just kissing. It wasn't until he made a move to pull Jack closer that the other squirmed away, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "What is it?" Daniel was utterly confused, did he do something funny? "You put your hand on my bruise, ow." Jack chuckled lightly, holding his side. "Oh, oh God I'm sorry I'll just-" "No, just come here." And then they were kissing again, soft and gentle. Daniel, more slowly this time, wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer. He earned a low purring noise from the kid, who wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck, smiling against the other's lips. They pulled away when the need for air became too great, staring into each other's eyes. "Hm...not bad Danny. Not bad." Jack said with a low chuckle, earning himself a playful push from Daniel. "Yeah, Yeah. Why don't we sit back down now." Daniel grumbled, lifting Jack into his arms, earning a startled squeak from the kid, before setting him back down on the couch. When Daniel sat next to him, Jack immediately curled into Daniel's side, who made a small noise of approval in the back of his throat.

* * *

When Merritt and Henley came back, they found the two cuddled up on the couch. Daniel was watching the T.V with the biggest damn smile they'd ever seen, while Jack seemed to have dozed off at some point and had his head on Daniel's lap. Daniel was stroking Jack's hair as the kid quietly snored. Merritt looked at Henley, and handed her a twenty dollar bill, which she took proudly and strolled back her room.

They had called Dylan and informed him of the situation, and, after a very colorful round of cursing, he told hem to stay where they were. To only leave the apartment to go shopping, they couldn't afford to be found, not with Jack like that. Daniel usually went to do the shopping, but Merritt and Henley got a _tad_ annoyed and told him he was staying. (Which he was glad bout, or he and Jack wouldn't have had their 'moment')

Daniel looked down at Jack and smiled, happiness bubbling inside him. Jack was here. Jack was _safe_. He couldn't believe he'd thought avoiding Jack would help in _any_ way. Here, with Jack curled up next to him was so much better than he imagined, he wasn't even sure he remembered why he wanted to avoid him in the first place.

Jack was obviously not okay just yet, Daniel could feel him twitch every now and then while he ran a hand through his hair. To think Jack still flinched away in his _sleep_ made him angry all over again. If only he'd called hi- Daniel shook his head to clear his thoughts. No use thinking about that right now. He had to focus on Jack. God, he never thought he'd have the chance to kiss him, and the fact that he had _kissed back_ made him giddy. He knew that they had to talk about _this_ later, or whenever, but he honestly didn't care. He had hope this time, hope that for once things might just turn out right.

Yeah, things were going to turn out right. He knew it.

And he prayed to _God_ he wasn't wrong.

**JESUS CHRIST. IT HAPPENED. A;LKD;SLAKDSLALD;SKDL THE KISS. Okay, I'm good now. Hn...I feel like this chapter seems rushed somehow...Probably 'cause I'm sick and it's late. Blegh. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Let me know! AND A THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAVED/ALRETED/REVIEWED! 8D YOU MADE ME HAPPY. Oh, and for some reason my friend Josh says Hi to you people .; IDK man. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 8D -Lay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jesusssss Christ writer's block sucks. Like. A lot. It's fucking horrible. And school. UGH. I hate everything. Seriously. AND GUYS OUR STORY ENDS HERE D8 I **_**was**_** originally planning it to be longer, but after staring at the wall at school for ours on end I realized there wasn't much more to write. So I'll just end it here~ (I have another Lover'sDeath fic in mind that I'll get down to writing soon!) I honestly never thought this fic would get so much attention, but you guys were awesome! So, without any further ranting on my part. The final chapter of DISASTER ROAD! **

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can save us_

_I will never let you go_

The weeks had gone by smoothly. Jack had eased into being touched again. (That might he because Daniel is practically all over him on a daily basis. Not that Jack minds.) He still would flinch, but not as often. (Daniel looked like he wanted to die when he'd dropped a plate next to Jack and the kid all but scampered away.)

Daniel had taken to smiling a lot more now. Probably because he and Jack were together now, but that might just be a wild guess.

Jack himself was like a bundle of sunshine, prancing around the small apartment in his crutches. Seriously, he might as well put flowers in his hair and roll around with a bunch of puppies.

Daniel just had to _walk _into the room and Jack was already beaming at him, while Merritt made gagging motions in the background.

Henley was happy for them, she said that as long as they kept it quiet, she'd support the relationship. (She said this with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows that had Daniel flushing madly and Jack choking on a glass of water he'd been drinking.)

Dylan sent them a congratulations card.

XXX

Daniel and Jack usually spent their days lounging on the couch watching TV, Jack resting his head on Daniel's lap. Probably drooling, because as Daniel learned, Jack drools. He figured it out when Jack fell asleep with his head on Daniel's shoulder and left a nice looking pool of drool there. Daniel enjoyed it though, a little too much, but he enjoyed it. The Jack sleeping on him not the drooling, Jesus.

It had been an exhausting ride, he had to admit. (Daniel still remembers quite clearly when Jack had opened one of his stitches by accident, it had been quite a show to sew the wound shut again since they couldn't take him to the hospital. There had been a lot of: "Jack stay still, Jesus!" "Goddamnit Jack we're trying to help!" "Fucking hell Jack did you just _hiss _at me?!") And now, sitting here with Jack sleeping on his lap, relaxed against the couch, feeling happier than he's ever been in a very long time, well, what more could a man ask for?

_Fin. _

**UHMMM. Yes, I'll admit that was short. (*cough*and cheesy*cough*) BUT REALLY. I COULDN'T DO MUCH ELSE. I tied my own hands with this fic, JESUS. I'm really sorry there wasn't more though, I had a lot planned. Buuuuuuuuuut I'll just save it for another fic *wiggles eyebrows* And talking about other fics, do you guys have any suggestions for Lover'sDeath one shots? I'm going to start one, but if you guys want to see something happen you can certainly tell me~ A HUGE thanks to all of you who faved, followed and reviewed! It all meant a lot! Until next time guys! -Lay**


End file.
